PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: Despite much research in chronic disease self-management, significant gaps in knowledge still exist, especially regarding vulnerable and underserved populations. More specifically, low-income African American men are disproportionately affected by chronic conditions, especially coping with multiple morbidities. Low-income African American men also experience additional burdens to health related to cultural beliefs and practices about health, knowledge and perceptions regarding chronic conditions, and lack of support systems, creating even greater health inequalities. The critical intersections of socioeconomic status, race/ethnicity, gender, geographic location, and multiple diagnoses strongly influence effective self-management skills and access to support systems. The specific aims for this proposed study entitled Healthy Together: A Self-Management and Support Intervention for Low-Income African American Men with Multiple Chronic Conditions? include: AIM 1: Conduct focus groups with low-income African American men, in both urban and rural settings, and health care providers serving low-income African American men to describe lived experiences and identify opportunities and challenges regarding managing health and healthcare as well as key elements influencing participation and engagement. AIM 2: Develop an innovative peer-led chronic disease self-management and support curriculum entitled Healthy Together specifically for low-income African American men living with multiple morbidities. AIM 3: Implement and evaluate a non-experimental pilot study for this self-management and support intervention entitled HT with at least 50 participants (urban=25; rural=25), including pre/post-tests assessment at baseline, intervention completion, and 3 month follow-up. The purpose of this study is to carefully examine the development and effectiveness of a peer-led self-management and support curriculum specifically designed for low-income African American men with multiple morbidities, both chronic physical and mental conditions, living in urban and rural settings. This innovative study engages the research participants through community based participatory research to address the complexities of chronic disease self-management. This will advance the science needed to achieve the clinically important outcomes such as minimizing disability, optimizing function, and living well among all patients.